Not The First Time Then
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-Saison 3. Après leur première nuit, John et Sherlock se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas 'novices' dans ce domaine….
Sommaire : Post-Saison 3. Après leur première nuit, John et Sherlock se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas 'novices' dans ce domaine….

Pairing : John/Sherlock (Johnlock).

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

XXXXX

 _ **Not The First Time Then…**_

XXXX

Sherlock déglutit avec difficulté avant de trouver sa voix et d'énoncer clairement.

-J'en conclu donc que ce n'est pas ta première fois avec un homme.

Le ton de la phrase fit rire John.

-J'en conclu également que ce n'était pas ta première fois avec un homme… Ni ta première fois tout court….

Sherlock rit d'un air dédaigneux.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais encore vierge John ?!

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et haussa les épaules.

-Je ne me suis jamais appesanti sur la question mais l'idée m'a déjà traversée l'esprit oui…

Sherlock lui sourit, séducteur.

-Tu aurais aimé être mon ' _ **premier**_ ' John… ?!

John le poussa gentiment, heureux de bercer dans leur nouvelle intimité.

Le silence se fit durant plusieurs secondes avant que le détective ne le brise.

-Alors… Avec Sholto…

Cette fois-ci John en était sûr il était rouge pivoine.

-C'est… C'était compliqué.

Sherlock l'observa alors, faisant toutes les déductions qu'il s'était interdit jusqu'à maintenant.

-Parce que c'était l'armée et que même si quelques… _**débordements**_ étaient acceptés, il était hors de question de tomber amoureux et d'avoir une véritable relation….

Cela avait été dit comme une affirmation même si Sherlock semblait demander confirmation vers la fin.

John hocha la tête, répondant implicitement avant de se racler la gorge.

-C'était il y a longtemps.

-Et pourtant lorsque vous vous êtes revus….

Ils ne parlaient pas du mariage, c'était un accord tacite entre eux, ne jamais en reparler mais l'événement planait tout de même au dessus de leurs têtes, dans leurs mémoires.

-Il ne s'est rien passé à ce moment là Sherlock !

-Je sais…. Mais vous y avez pensé, tous les deux.

John ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

-Comment…

-Peu importe. Il a été important pour toi.

Le visage de John s'adoucit et il chercha Sherlock du regard.

-C'était il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Il n'est pas, il n'est plus l'homme le plus important. La personne la plus importante.

Le détective esquissa un sourire et planta un timide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais. Je le sais maintenant.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

-Durant tout ce temps tu n'as jamais pensé à…

-Non ! Jamais Sherlock, jamais.

La tension n'était pas réellement ce qui mettait John mal à l'aise mais il préféra changer de sujet.

Enfin, pas le sujet mais la personne concernée.

-Et toi, dis-moi…

Le détective fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

-Te dire quoi ?

-Quelles ont été tes expériences dans le domaine ?

-Je…

John rit de voir son compagnon perdre la parole.

-Tu l'as dis toi-même tu n'es pas vierge, j'en conclu donc qu'il doit y avoir quelques anecdotes croustillantes à découvrir…

Sherlock rougit en détournant le regard.

-Pas vraiment…

John lui fit rapidement tourner la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Sherlock ?! Tu n'as pas…

-Non ! Mais il n'y a rien à dire. Ce n'était que des expériences, regroupage de 'données'. J'avais besoin de savoir… certaines choses. Et parfois en échange de….

Il fût interrompu par les lèvres du médecin.

-Oh Sherlock…. Ca ne devrait jamais se passer comme ça…

Il haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

-C'était à une autre époque. Et j'en tire un certain avantage maintenant….

En une phrase il avait balayé les quelques doutes que John aurait pu émettre et avait de nouveau installé une atmosphère plus détendue.

-Et pour toi… Tu as des choses 'croustillantes' à relater concernant _**Ton Major**_ ….

John s'empourpra.

-Ce n'est pas ' _ **Mon Major**_ ' comme tu dis…

-Oh je suis sûr que vous avez dû faire des jeux de rôles…. Ou ' _ **quand la réalité se mêle à la fiction**_ '…

-Sherlock Holmes !

Il ne riait plus du tout. Ce qui avait commencé comme une taquinerie se transforma en _**plus**_ au moment où Sherlock posa sa main sur son sexe. Dur.

Bien sûr que de parler de certaines choses allait lui faire tourner la tête mais c'était son détective, avec son innocence et sa curiosité certaine, qui lui fit définitivement perdre pied.

Il se laissa alors embrasser, profitant sans complexe des caresses langoureuses de son amant.

Il n'était plus vraiment un habitué de ce genre d'attention, cela faisait des mois qu'il réduisait ses sorties, mais de partager ça maintenant avec Sherlock lui offrait une toute nouvelle liberté.

Il ondula le bassin, essayant instinctivement d'accompagner le mouvement de poignet qui allait de plus en plus vite.

Il retrouvait une euphorie d'autrefois, lui qui se sentait plus libre et décomplexé.

Décomplexé d'aimer un homme.

D'aimer Sherlock.

De jouir de lui. Avec lui. Pour Lui.

Le détective trouva son point faible, derrière l'oreille, et l'embrassa avant de glisser sa langue doucement le long de son cou tout en accélérant la cadence. Il savait pertinemment que John était proche de son point de rupture.

Toutefois, lorsque celui-ci déchargea entre ses doigts, il ne pût réprimer un gémissement de surprise mêlé de désir.

Portant alors sa main à la bouche, il goûta ' **John** '.

- _ **John**_ …..

L'ancien militaire, quoique amplement satisfait, se déplaça pour prendre cette main maculée de foutre, le sien, et d'y goûter à son tour.

Ce qui ne fit qu'agiter Sherlock encore plus. John ne fit que l'effleurer avant de le sentir se répandre sur lui.

Les deux hommes profitèrent du silence pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Le silence n'était ni gênant ou oppressant. Juste un instant où ils contemplèrent leur toute nouvelle situation.

Jusqu'au moment où le ventre de John se mit à résonner.

Toujours le rouge aux joues, il se pencha vers Sherlock.

-Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Une lueur complice dans le regard et un sourire tendre pour toute réponse, il acquiesça.

-Je suis affamé !

XXXXX


End file.
